No es suficiente
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 4x06, "Una ventana a la esperanza". Pensamientos de Jack sobre Sam y el beso que ella no recordará. Spoilers futuros NO, por favor, que estoy viéndome la serie.


**Nota de la autora** : Hola a los que todavía me tenéis en alertas. No, no estoy actualizando una historia que dejara a medias. Lo siento.

Hacía siglos que no escribía y de repente me ha venido esto a la cabeza. Ya, ya sé que es una serie vieja pero mi novio me ha enganchado a ella. La culpa de este delirio es de él. Gracias, maitea.

 **Disclaimer** : No, no me he hecho con los derechos de Stargate SG-1 así que sólo me pertenece esta historia. Y no, no gano dinero con esto aunque si me queréis pagar no os diré que no ;)

* * *

 **No es suficiente**

Jack recordaba perfectamente a la primera chica que le gustó. Se llamaba Lisa Clark. Ambos tenían 12 años y ella era una chica rubia preciosa que nunca se interesó por él. Es muy difícil ganarte a una chica sin sentido del humor cuando tu mejor arma para ligar es el humor idiota.

Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraron en la adolescencia. Su desarrollo físico ayudó sin duda y tampoco hacía daño que se diera un aire a MacGyver. No había mujer que se le resistiera.

Hasta que llegó Sarah. Sarah también era rubia y muy guapa y al principio tampoco pareció interesada. Tal vez por eso ansió tanto convertirla en la señora O'Neill.

¿Se enamoró de su exmujer porque realmente le gustaba o porque no se podía resistir a un reto? Fuera como fuese cualquier rescoldo de su amor que pudiera haber quedado murió junto con el hijo de ambos.

No sabía si se lo diría algún día al General Hammond pero no soportaba el retiro. Solo recordaba a Charlie una y otra vez. Unirse al comando Stargate fue una bendición para él.

Y ahí estaba, en misiones ultrasecretas con un arqueólogo al que había llegado a considerar amigo, un alienígena que había jurado lealtad al enemigo número uno de la Tierra y que se había convertido en una persona a la que confiaría su vida y una… Y Sam. En su mente siempre era Sam. Ni capitán, ni mayor, ni Carter. Simplemente Sam.

Sabía que su afecto por ella había empezado por admiración a su inteligencia, a su valor. Pero también admiraba a sus otros compañeros de trabajo y eso no le creaba la necesidad que sentía con Sam de decir tonterías solo por verla sonreír.

Tal vez jamás había amado antes porque al principio no supo distinguir el sentimiento.

Recordaba con claridad meridiana cuando el Stargate saltó y él y Carter acabaron en la Antártida pensando que estaban en un planeta helado, él herido y ella desesperada tras haber marcado todas las combinaciones posibles para volver a casa. El dolor de la herida le daba a todo un aire onírico pero recordaba haberla visto llorar mientras le pedía perdón por no lograr llevarlos a casa. Le impresionó verla llorar. Sam no era de las que lloraba porque sí.

Nunca olvidaría cómo se apoyó en su pecho y se pegaron para darse calor, seguros de que todo estaba perdido. Sabía que iba a morir y no le pareció tan mal destino si era con ella entre sus brazos.

Era algo incorrecto porque ambos estaban en las Fuerzas Aéreas y él era su superior directo. Pero ocurrió. Podía no tocarla, podía no besarla pero no podía controlar su mente.

Y aún así la había besado un total de 3 veces. La primera vez ella estaba contaminada de un virus que despertaba sus instintos primitivos. En cuanto le besó con aquella violencia supo que aquello no estaba bien. Se había imaginado un par de veces cómo sería besarla, a fin de cuentas Sam era una mujer muy atractiva, pero nada serio. O eso pensaba porque no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por el orgullo de ella cuando le preguntó si no la deseaba. " _Sí, pero no así"_. Bravo, Jack. Menos mal que ella estaba demasiado avergonzada por sus actos para ser consciente de las implicaciones poco éticas de su respuesta.

La segunda vez… En realidad la segunda vez no la besó él ni fue exactamente a ella. Fue la Carter del universo paralelo quien lo besó a él. Fue dulce, suave y lo disfrutó, a pesar de lo extraño que era hacerlo con la Sam que él conocía mirando. Nunca antes había sentido algo así con un simple beso.

Estaba mal, pero empezó a fantasear a diario con los besos de Carter. Estaba muy mal, pero no ayudaba que en todos los universos paralelos que se encontraban ambos estuvieran prometidos o casados. Estaba fatal, pero a veces ella soltaba su diatriba científica y a él se le quedaba cara de tonto porque en vez de escucharla estaba imaginándose callándola con sus labios.

Más veces de las que le gustaría admitir estuvo tentado de ir a su habitación, despertarla y decirle que a la mierda las Fuerzas Aéreas, que la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer y preguntarle si tal vez ella también… Pero siempre se detenía antes de que su deseo fuera a más. Él era su superior y algo así no solo iría contra el reglamento sino que la pondría en una posición de vulnerabilidad que la haría sentir mal. Y él jamás haría nada que la dañara.

No cabía duda de que ella era la lista de los dos puesto que fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de ambos estaban enterrados en su subconsciente. Hasta que ella no lo dijo, hasta que no le obligó a decirlo en voz alta, no se dio cuenta de que el preferir morir antes de que lo hiciera ella no era un sentimiento de compañero.

La confesión podía quedar en aquella habitación pero el deseo de besarla no lo hizo. No un beso forzado por un virus o un beso recibido por una Carter de otro universo que en realidad no quería besarlo a él sino a su marido muerto. No. El macho alfa que había en él quería agarrarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Decirle, sin palabras, todo lo que sentía.

"Atrapado en el tiempo" era una de sus películas favoritas y sin embargo no cayó en la cuenta de las posibilidades que el bucle temporal le ofrecía hasta que Daniel se lo dijo. Estaba tan centrado en salir de aquella repetitiva situación que ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Hacer una locura sin sufrir las consecuencias… Había muchas locuras que podía hacer pero mientras se dedicaba a la alfarería no podía evitar pensar que solo había una que realmente le apeteciera. Podía besarla sin consecuencias. Podría hacer realidad su sueño y saber qué se sentía besando a Sam.

En realidad no se había lanzado a besarla en cuanto Daniel le dio la idea porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. ¿Y si le apartaba y le daba una bofetada? Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si le devolvía el beso?

En el fondo nunca hubo espacio a la duda, siempre supo que lo haría. Pero una parte de él, cobarde, no quería vivir con las consecuencias el día entero. Así que esperó a un minuto antes de que se iniciara el bucle otra vez, con su ropa de calle y le entregó su dimisión a Hammond, su carta de libertad para hacer lo que sus entrañas le pedían.

En cuanto Sam se giró, sorprendida por su dimisión, la agarró y la besó con toda la pasión que llevaba años conteniendo.

Aquel beso no se parecía en nada al que le dio la Carter paralela. Era infinitamente mejor.

Jack olvidó el miedo a que ella lo rechazara, olvidó el bucle, lo olvidó todo. Y cuando ella le devolvió el beso supo que había cometido un error. No era suficiente. El bucle comenzó otra vez y él no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sin ello?

* * *

Daniel y Sam le miraban de manera extraña. _¿Hiciste alguna locura?_ , le acababa de preguntar Daniel. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, sí que la había hecho. Y que Dios y las Fuerzas Aéreas le perdonaran pero mataría por volver a hacerlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Los comentarios hacen muy feliz a esta escritora amateur ;)_**


End file.
